La compétition des drabbles
by Milky01
Summary: Défi "La compétition des drabbles", chaque semaine une liste de personnages est établie. Vous retrouverez ici de courts ou long drabbles parlant d'eux.
1. Allison Argent

_Résumé : Défi "La compétition des drabbles", chaque semaine une liste de personnages est établie. Vous retrouverez ici de courts ou long drabbles parlant d'eux. _

_UUnivers : Teen Wolf_

* * *

**Allison Argent**

* * *

Depuis son retour dans la meute, après le lavage de cerveau de Gérard, suite au suicide de sa mère. Allison se faisait le plus discret possible. Malgré, la présence de ses amis lors des réunions, la chasseuse se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves pour obtenir le pardon de l'alpha.

La situation arriva plutôt qu'elle ne le pensait. Ils faisaient des recherches depuis des jours, mais n'obtenaient toujours rien. C'est ainsi que la décision a été prise, elle irait voler le Bestiaire pour qu'ils puissent en faire une copie et le remplir en temps voulu.


	2. Arya Montgomery

_Résumé : Défi "La compétition des drabbles", chaque semaine une liste de personnages est établie. Vous retrouverez ici de courts ou long drabbles parlant d'eux. _

_Univers : Pretty Little Liars_

* * *

**Arya Montgomery**

* * *

Arya Montgomery, faisait partie d'un groupe de cinq adolescentes très soudées entre elles. Toujours à faire les 400 coups ensembles, toujours à être invités dans les maisons des autres. Si l'on en cherchait une, il suffisait de trouver les autres. Elles étaient telles les cinq doigts d'une main.

Malheureusement, cette joie prit fin dans une nuit macabre. Leur amie depuis toujours avait disparue, les souvenirs de cette nuit furent oubliés par chacune d'entre elles. C'est à leur réveil, dans des vêtements boueux et abîmés, qu'elles se mirent à se méfier de leur voisine. C'est à partir de cet instant qu'elles s'éloignèrent les unes des autres.

Le retour au lycée fut digne d'un grand froid tel qu'en Antarctique. Les gens ne comprenaient absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Hier, on était encore à l'échange de vêtements, et aujourd'hui c'était tel un jour à s'arracher la peau à coups de couteau.

Puis un beau jour, en voyant la police devant la maison de leur amie disparu, elles apprirent la triste nouvelle. Alison fut retrouvé morte, enterré dans le jardin de la maison familiale.

Le jour des funérailles, en mémoire pour la blonde décédée, un pacte pour être en paix fut instauré. L'église fut envahi, des centaines de personnes touchés par l'histoire étaient présents. Ce fut émouvant et très éprouvant pour les anciennes comparses.

C'est Hannah, qui reçut le message en premier. Suivie par les autres. Arya pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une stupide blague pittoresque par rapport à la mort d'Alisson. Néanmoins, quand les menaces se mirent à être exécutés, elles revinrent bien vite sur leur supposition. Qui était derrière tout ça ? Pourquoi tout le monde était suspect dans cette histoire ? Devaient elles craindre pour leur vie ?


	3. Jacob Black

_Résumé : Défi "La compétition des drabbles", chaque semaine une liste de personnages est établie. Vous retrouverez ici de courts ou long drabbles parlant d'eux. _

_Univers : Twilight_

* * *

**Jacob Black**

* * *

La revoir fut comme un poignard en plein coeur. Elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la fille qu'il aimait. Lui qui pensait la retrouver en tant que monstre buveur de sang. C'était tout le contraire. On aurait dit un malade en phase finale. La peau sur les os, les yeux rentrés dans les orbites, la peau cadavérique. Comment cette sangsue faisait elle pour ne pas craquer devant un tel désastre. Et il disait l'aimer à en mourir.

Quand sa douce Bella mit au monde son meurtrier, il devait l'éliminer. Il s'approcha lentement de sa proie, ne voulant éveiller les soupçons des suceurs de sangs présents dans la maison. Mal lui en prit, car le petit être se retourna à ce moment. C'était comme si l'esprit de Jacob s'éclaircit enfin, comme s'il connaissait le chemin que prendrait son futur.

Il vit devant ses yeux sa vie défiler, passer avec la personne la plus chère à son cœur. Elle était devenue son tout, son âme sœur. Celle pour qui la magie quileute estimait être essentielle dans va vie. Il pensait être épris de Bella, mais a cet instant Jacob comprit qu'il n'en était rien.

Il se jura à lui-même, que personne ne toucherait à la prunelle de sa vie. Il la protégerait toute sa vie. Il s'en faisait le serment.


	4. Jiraya

_Résumé : Défi "La compétition des drabbles", chaque semaine une liste de personnages est établie. Vous retrouverez ici de courts ou long drabbles parlant d'eux. _

_Univers : Naruto_

* * *

**Jiraya**

* * *

Il s'en voulait affreusement. Plutôt que d'être présent pour son ancien apprentis, Jiraya était à la poursuite de son ancien camarade Oroshimaru.

S'il avait été présent au village ce soir-là, il aurait pu intervenir et aider Minato à la capture du Bijû. De nombreuses personnes seraient encore en vie. Mais son plus gros regret fut d'apprendre la vie qu'avait son filleul. Naruto, à peine né qu'il perdait ses parents et devenait le paria de toute une société.

Il suivait son évolution dans l'ombre. Voyant que le démon en lui prenait le dessus sur l'humain de plus en plus, lors de fort sentiment. L'ermite prit la décision de former le jeune genin.

C'est ainsi que l'entraînement de Naruto commença. Il fut long, rude, éprouvant, ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de blessures ou de bleus qui étaient présent sur son corps. Jiraya lui apprit les techniques pour contrôler et manipuler le rasengan. Il lui inculqua la maîtrise de l'invocation, où Naruto signa un contrat de sang avec les crapauds géants du Mont Myôboku.

Son élève voulait prouver sa force et sa détermination à son village, mais surtout à l'homme qui le prit sous son aile. Il voulait devenir un jour hokage de Konoha. Jiraya ferait tout pour qu'il y arrive, qu'il puisse être le digne descendant de Minato. Durant de longues années, les deux comparses foulèrent le monde ninja pour apprendre de nouvelles techniques.

Malheureusement, l'ermite fut contraint de couper court à son voyage pour une mission suicide. Il savait qu'il n'en ressortirait jamais vivant. Et il était désolé d'avance pour le lourd fardeau qu'il laissait sur les jeunes épaules de son apprenti.

La paix était le but de toute sa vie, et il croyait énormément en Naruto pour parvenir à ce fait.


	5. Emily Fields

_Résumé : Défi "La compétition des drabbles", chaque semaine une liste de personnages est établie. Vous retrouverez ici de courts ou long drabbles parlant d'eux._

_Univers : Pretty Little Liars_

* * *

**Emily Fields**

* * *

Emily n'en pouvait plus de subir toutes les tensions de cette situation. Elle était la plus émotive comparée à ses amies. Mais, depuis le début du chaos que menait l'équipe de A, Emily était à la limite de la dépression.

Entre les mensonges à ses parents, les prises de becs avec ses amies, l'éloignement qu'elle imposait face à Paige, elle ne savait plus comment tenir.

Elle avait bien tenté la prise abusive de médicaments, mais sa mère la trouva juste après. Elle avait imposé à sa fille de voir un spécialiste, qu'elle puisse faire sortir ses démons intérieurs qui la menait vers le bas.

Cependant, le mystérieux A, n'étant pas d'accord, et voulant qu'Emily puisse se morfondre dans les doutes qui subsistaient dans son esprit, sur la fameuse nuit du meurtre, fit pression à coup de chantage. Elle ne pouvait en parler ni à sa petite amie, ni à ses amies qui la voyait sombrer de plus en plus.

Comment pourrait-elle se sortir de cette situation ? Et si la mystérieuse personne en impair rouge était la clé de sa rédemption ? Pourra-t-elle voir les signes que son maître chanteur lui a laissé ?


	6. Rosalie Hale

_Résumé : Défi "La compétition des drabbles", chaque semaine une liste de personnages est établie. Vous retrouverez ici de courts ou long drabbles parlant d'eux._

_Univers : Twilight_

* * *

**Rosalie Hale**

* * *

Après sa vengeance sur son ex fiancé et ses acolytes qui la laissèrent aux portes de la mort, Rosalie tournait en rond. Elle qui avait toujours cru en l'homme qui l'aimait. Il avait fallu qu'il se laisse séduire par ces horribles créatures. Elle avait la preuve que l'argent pouvait faire tourner la tête de n'importe qui. Son état de statue de glace était une vraie torture pour elle. Rosalie à toujours voulu avoir une grande famille, sentir les sensations de l'enfant qui grandissait en elle, vieillir auprès de son époux, voir les vies épanouies de ses enfants et petits enfants.

Mais tout ceci disparu ce fameux soir. Oh, qu'elle avait adoré se venger de ces porcs qui l'ont détruit. Mais maintenant que devait elle faire ? Elle avait retrouvé celui qui l'avait transformé, elle écouta son discours sur sa vie, ce qu'il a fait pour regrouper des gens autour de lui et vivre comme une famille. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, elle aurait pu connaître une vie familiale. Elle refusa la proposition, mais accepta de les rejoindre quand le temps serait venu.

Elle erra de longues années à chasser tout homme qui s'amusait à flirter avec elle. Rosalie était une très jolie femme, faite de formes où il le fallait, de grande taille. Sa peau claire envoûtant directement celui qui la regardait. Étant une prédatrice, elle jouait de ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins. C'est en croisant un homme en sang que la blonde ressentit cette attirance. Jamais cela ne lui était venu avec ses proies. Elle était au courant pour les compagnons, son créateur Carlisle le lui avait bien dit. Elle ne pouvait voir mourir la seule personne qui la rendrait heureuse, sauf qu'elle gardait toujours en elle une haine pour son genre. Elle avait toujours son désir de pouvoir donné la vie.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et courut en vitesse retrouver Carlisle pour qu'il transforme le bel homme. Elle ne pouvait le faire, et s'en voudrait si elle devait le vider de son sang. Elle fut une femme quasi comblée pendant des décennies. Elle était telle une lionne protégeant ses petits par rapport à sa famille. Méfiante avec tout le monde, Rosalie ne laissait personne entrer dans son cercle familiale, alors le jour où son frère Edward commença à faire sa cour avec une humaine, ce fut la goutte de trop pour la jeune blonde.

Si elle avait encore un cœur qui bat, elle aurait pu sentir des milliers de poignards le transpercer quand la jeune humaine annonça sa décision de devenir une des leurs. Rosalie aurait tout donné pour survivre à cette nuit qui la transformée, elle qui avait toujours espéré pouvoir être mère. Et voilà que jeune femme de 17 ans, en pleine forme décidait de renoncer à son humanité, à sa capacité de donner la vie. Elle voulait tout renoncer pour être aux côtés d'Edward. Elle ne pouvait accepter une telle décision. Sa famille la comprenait totalement, mais ce n'était plus de son ressort. Si par malheur, la jeune femme apporterait ne serait-ce que le moindre problème à un membre de sa famille, elle la vide tait de son sang sur le champs. Quitte à y laisser sa vie. Jamais personne ne briserait ce qu'elle a réussi à avoir après sa renaissance.


	7. Albus Dumbledore

_Résumé : Défi "La compétition des drabbles", chaque semaine une liste de personnages est établie. Vous retrouverez ici de courts ou long drabbles parlant d'eux._

_Univers : Harry Potter_

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

Malgré son statut de grand sorcier, ses nombreux titres à travers le monde magique, Albus Dumbledore est un homme avec ses faiblesses. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, on ne lui en reconnaissait que trois.

La première a été pendant des années qu'une rumeur. On a chuchoté que son passage sa relation avec le petit neveu de son ancienne voisine, Gellert Grindelwald. Même si au début la relation des deux hommes n'était qu'amicale. Ils partageaient de nombreux points commun, comme l'histoire des Reliques de la Mort, vouloir redonner la grandeur au sorciers, et bien sûr ils étaient de grands amateurs d'histoires. C'est en apprenant à se connaître que l'amitié fit place à quelque chose de plus fort, que le désir et la tentation de l'autre prit le pas. Leur nouvelle relation perdura quelques années, et prit fin le même jour que sa deuxième plus grosses faiblesses.

Ce jour-là, alors que son frère, Abelforth, et Gellert se disputait sur la pureté du sang, se criant chacun à la figure de l'autre leur ressenti. Gellert commis le premier faux pas qui mènera l'éloignement dans sa relation. Il lança le sort du Doloris sur le jeune frère de son aimé. Et, à partir de là, Albus s'immisca entre les deux. Prenant son geste pour un affront, Gellert s'attaqua aux deux Dumbledore. Sauf que la jeune Ariana en entendant les cris, prit le chemin du salon. Un sort perdu fut ce qui lui coûta la vie. Albus et Gellert se mirent à se crier dessus, les coups étaient prêt à tomber, sauf qu'ils avaient effectué un pacte de sang comme quoi aucun des deux ne pourrait faire souffrir ou tuer l'autre. Le futur mage noir quitta rapidement la demeure, et laissa place à la rancune d'Abelforth pour son frère. C'est ainsi qu'Albus perdit son amant, que la relation avec son frère commença à se briser tous les jours et c'est avec regret qu'il regarda le corps allongé sans vie de sa sœur.

Sa dernière faiblesse fut de faire vivre une vie de misère à son jeune protégé, Harry Potter. Il dû le laisser dans une famille de moldus, où il vécu pire qu'un esclave,entre les coups, les insultes et la faim. Voulant qu'il puisse quand même vivre une vie comme tout adolescent, il ne lui dit rien sur son ennemi de toujours. On a dû attendre que Sirius Black passe à travers le voile pour qu'il en dise juste un peu. Il voyait bien que le jeune brun était sceptique à son sujet. Malheureusement, il fut obligé de changer ses plans, quand sur un coup de tête il mit la bague des Gaunt à son doigt qui sera sa perte. Il avait bien reconnu la pierre sur le bijou. Il voulait absolument la revoir, sa douce Ariana, la prunelle de ses yeux. Il laissa les dernières directive a son fidèle lieutenant, Severus Snape, pour les transmettre à Harry quand le temps serait venu. Et c'est en haut de la tour d'astronomie qu'Albus perdit la vie sous la baguette de Severus. Il pouvait faire confiance en l'homme, il saurait qu'il mènerait sa mission à bien. Pour la vie de son protégé, mais aussi pour le monde sorcier.


	8. Paul

_Résumé : Défi "La compétition des drabbles", chaque semaine une liste de personnages est établie. Vous retrouverez ici de courts ou long drabbles parlant d'eux._

_Univers : Twilight_

* * *

**Paul**

* * *

Imprégnation. Une bénédiction pour la plupart des membres de la meute de La Push, comme Sam qui a trouvé en Émilie celle qui lui était destiné. Malgré un début difficile, les deux amoureux ont suent traverser les périples. Cependant, aux yeux de Paul, Sam était bien le seul dans ce cas-là.

Car pour lui, l'imprégnation n'est qu'une malédiction pour les gens autour. Car quand on voit le couple de l'alpha, on ne s'imagine pas qu'il a laissé en plan Leah, cousine d'Émilie, pour aller fricoter avec son imprégné. Il aurait pu lui expliquer la situation, mais non, impossible. Il aurait dû annoncer la vérité sur l'état de métamorphe des hommes du clan Quileute. Dans son orgueil d'avoir trouvé sa compagne, Sam en délaissa Leah et ses sentiments.

On peut aussi expliquer le fait par l'imprégnation de Jared. Le pauvre garçon, être imprégné avec une petite fille de 3 ans. Si ça ce n'est pas une malédiction. Devoir attendre des années et des années, pour pouvoir avoir des gestes doux ou bien des paroles. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il ne sait pas si son futur sera ainsi. Car ils sont obligé de respecter l'envie de l'imprégné. Si celui-ci veut une relation amical, ça sera ainsi, tout comme une relation fraternel ou amoureuse. Les loups ne décident pas cet état de fait.

Mais le pire cas d'imprégnation, est celle de Jacob. Imprégné d'une vampire, une abbé ration pour eux. Enfin, demi-vampire. Elle nous a attiré pas mal d'ennuis, avec l'arrivée d'une multitude de suceur de sang, de jeunes enfants à peine mâture ont durent subir la transformation. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une guerre entre deux clans. Et bien sûr, nous, Loup avons duent y participer puisque la moitié de Jacob était le centre de cette attaque.

Paul pensait qu'il s'agissait aussi d'une malédiction, car il ne pouvait quitter La Push, donc il devra attendre pour voir enfin celle qui lui est destiné. Il était peut-être condamné à rester comme une âme en peine à tendre, tout comme la plupart des métamorphes.

Malgré ces faits, le métamorphe ne perdait pas espoir et espérait secrètement qu'il trouverait un jour sa moitié. Même s'il fréquentait des femmes de temps en temps, sa conscience lui insufflait le fait qu'elles ne seront jamais leur moitié. Il gardait au fond de son cœur, le secret espoir de la trouver rapidement.

Ce fut quelques années après la grande visite des rois des vampires, que Paul la rencontra. Ce jour-là, il a put sentir la joie de son loup à la vue de la jeune femme.

Rachel Black, fille de Billy Black ancien alpha de la tribu, venait rendre visite à sa famille. Elle n'avait plus remis un pied dans cet endroit depuis la mort de sa mère. Sa sœur jumelle et et elle avaient quitté La Push immédiatement après, trop bouleversé. En venant voir Jacob, Paul ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur son ancienne camarade. Mais quelle ne fut sa surprise, quand tout à coup elle devenait le centre de son univers. Il ne voyait qu'elle, ne pouvait penser qu'à elle. Et c'est sous les regards surpris de la meute, que Paul changea rapidement son comportement. Il perdait de son aigreur, une joie de vivre prenait place de plus en plus, une étincelle apparue dans ses yeux, chose devenue rare ces dernières années.

Oui, l'imprégnation était une malédiction pour Paul. Mais, depuis sa rencontre avec Rachel, le loup remerciait chaque jour le fait d'avoir enfin pu croiser le chemin de sa moitié.


	9. Arabella Figgs

_Résumé : Défi "La compétition des drabbles", chaque semaine une liste de personnages est établie. Vous retrouverez ici de courts ou long drabbles parlant d'eux._

_Univers : Harry Potter_

Texte base sur différents défis de la Gazette

Défi Challenge quotidien : Serdaigle : Poterie

Défi Prompt of the day : Fabricatuon

Défi Pick a card : five of hearts : écrire sur un pairing rare

* * *

**Arabella Figgs**

* * *

Horreur. Tragédie. Ce stupide crapaud rose décrépit a réussi son coup. Vielle folle. Et ce vieux barbu qui n'a rien fait pour arrêter ça. A croire qu'il était dans le coup celui-là. À force d'avoir trop manger de bonbon au citron, l'acidité à du lui faire de sacré trous pour accepter la nouvelle loie. _Plus aucune présence de cracmol dans le monde sorcier. _Non mais quelle stupidité. Comme si, nous simple mortels sans magie, puissions se révolter contre eux.

Rusard était chagriné de ce constat, lui qui travaillait à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, se retrouvait du jour au lendemain jeter à coup de sortilège au travers du portail. Il est sans toit, sans le moindre galions, puisque le vieux crapaud a fait fermer tous les comptes des cracmols. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'a jamais vécu dans le monde des moldus.

Arabella Figgs, cracmolle de son état, était heureuse d'être partie vivre dans le monde moldu. Elle avait été choquée de lire ce qui se passait dans le monde magique pour les cracmols qui avaient continué de vivre dans leur monde. Elle avait réussi à vivre pleinement avec son élevage de fléreurs. Elle espérait sincèrement que les sorciers allaient continuer à s'approvisionner chez elle.

Pour aider les sans magie comme elle, Mrs Figgs s'était inscrite sur une liste, liste qui était connue que de la communauté cracmolle. C'est une communauté secrète dans une autre communauté cachée. Elle devait se rendre dans le bastion pour découvrir l'identité de son apprenti, si on peut le nommer ainsi.

Rusard était septique, jamais il n'avait eu connaissance de cette voie pour les gens comme lui. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa réaction, lorsqu'il reçut la lettre pour l'informer de tout ça, le monde des cracmols avait l'air bien mieux géré que celui des sorciers. Il était assis dans une salle à attendre la personne qui l'aidera à s'en sortir dans le monde des moldus.

Le choc fut la première manifestation d'Arabella. Argus Rusard, concierge honni des générations d'élèves ayant foulé les sols de Poudlard. Cela allait sûrement être compliqué pour la pauvre femme de s'occuper de lui.

De son côté, Rusard connaissait vaguement la femme devant lui, ayant appris ses connaissances par le cercle fermé des professeurs.

Il ne pouvait être plus heureux de tomber sur elle, après tout elle était la seule cracmolle un peu connus par certains sorciers. Après ces quelques minutes de flottement, chacun se présenta officiellement devant l'autre. Arabella expliqua son métier, sa vie, ses occupations dans le monde moldu. Elle demanda plusieurs renseignement à son vis à vis, sur ses passions, ses hobbies pour essayer de trouver un futur boulot.

Ils discutèrent encore un long moment, constatant qu'ils avaient de nombreuses choses en communes. De doux sourires ornaient parfois leurs visages. Ils espéraient secrètement chacun que tout cela ne prennent pas fin, c'est pourquoi la cracmolle lui proposa de venir s'installer chez elle, pour mieux l'aider lui assura-t-elle. Rusard avait bien vu le regard brillant qu'elle posait sur lui, alors pour ne pas la gêner, il accepta sa proposition à son motif.

Durant de longues semaines, l'entente entre les deux cracmols était devenue plus franche, plus conviviale. Malgré ce fait, aucun ne voulait plus pour le moment et continuait à se découvrir l'un l'autre.

C'est en voyant Argus travailler la terre avec ces mains, que Arabella trouva peut-être la voie professionnelle de son amour caché.

\- Argus, toi qui aime travailler avec tes mains, que pense tu de travailler dans une poterie ?

\- Poterie ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Oui. C'est là, où, la fabrication de vases, bols, ou autre objet décoratifs sont construits. On peut toujours aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

L'ancien concierge ne prit que quelques secondes pour accepter et de s'y rendre. Il espérait trouver quelque chose rapidement et commencer sa cour à celle qui lui faisait battre le cœur et lui donner des papillons.


	10. Stiles Stilinski

_Résumé : Défi "La compétition des drabbles", chaque semaine une liste de personnages est établie. Vous retrouverez ici de courts ou longs drabbles parlant d'eux._

_Univers : Teen Wolf_

_Texte basé avec d'autres défis de la Gazette aux Bonbons _

_Défi prompt of the day : Pour mes amis. _

* * *

**Stiles Stilinski**

* * *

Il sentait qu'il sortait lentement des limbes de l'inconscience, ces idées partaient dans tous les sens. Déjà, qu'il avait du mal à avoir l'esprit fixé sur une seule, alors dans cet état c'était bien pire. Un mal de tête tonitruant commençait à percer derrière son crâne. Stiles commençait à sentir son corps lourd, courbaturé et ankylosé. Il papillonna rapidement des paupières, mais l'effort était dure, et combiné avec son mal de tête cela aggravait bien plus son état.

Il arriva à ouvrir un peu un œil pour observer son environnement, à part constater l'absence de lumière, il était assis sur une chaise, les mains liées derrière l'assise, ainsi que ses pieds.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta seul dans le noir, entre ses nombreux moments d'inconscience, et ceux où il arrivait à ouvrir les yeux.

C'est une porte qui claque et une voix d'homme qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Il essaya tant bien que mal de levé sa tête, mais force était de constater qu'il était encore bien trop faible.

\- Ah, mais notre belle au bois dormant à enfin fait l'honneur de se réveiller.

\- …

\- Et ben on a enfin perdue sa langue. Pourtant j'ai bien vu que tu étais bien plus bavard que ça.

\- …

\- Non, toujours rien ?

\- …

\- Bon. Moi qui pensais faire cela sans douleur.

Le kidnappeur laissa échapper un soupir, mais rapidement un sourire vint orner son visage. Il arriverait à le faire craquer. C'est pas un petit humain comme lui qui allait être son premier échec. Il se dirigea vers le côté droit, où une table était disposé. Il contempla ses instruments pour savoir avec lequel il allait commencer. Il n'aimait pas blesser ou tuer les humains, mais son métier le forçait à faire certaines choses qui le répugnait. Son client avait été intransigeant, s'il voulait démasquer tous les membres de la meute, il devait impérativement s'en prendre à l'humain qui était le seul à ne pouvoir se défendre seul. Il attrapa un canif et se dirigea vers son prisonnier.

\- Alors, décidé à parler ?

\- …

\- Bien. Alors c'est parti.

Il commença à taillader la peau du torse de Stiles. Seuls les cris résonnaient dans le bâtiment désaffecté. Il passa environ une heure à laisser des zébrures sur le corps de l'adolescent, parfois en traçant un chemin en suivant les grains de beautés. D'autres fois, il faisait exprès de les contourner. Il s'arrêta pour voir son chef d'œuvre et se baissa pour maintenir la tête de son jouet.

\- Tu sais, personnes ne viendra te chercher ici. Alors, si j'étais toi je parlerais.

\- …

\- Non ? Tes amis en ont rien à foutre de toi. Tu n'es rien pour eux. Cela fait déjà une semaine que tu es là, et j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils fassent quelques chose pour te chercher.

\- Je ferais tout pour mes amis, même si cela veut dire mourir sous vos tortures. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi.

\- Soit. Amusons nous alors.

Il parti reposer le canif sur la table pour prendre une tenaille à la place. Le bourreau voulait l'entendre crier, il ne savait pas par quoi commencé, alors quand il voyait le jeune homme devant lui, incapable de ne pas bouger les mains, il prit un doigt et le coupa. Un cri d'agonie s'échappa de la bouche de l'humain.

L'homme continua de lui couper trois doigts, mais arrivé au dernier de sa main droite, Stiles ne put résister et se laissa prendre par les bras de l'inconscience, pendant qu'il vidait tout l'air de ses poumons sous ses cris. Il préférait mourir ainsi, sans rien ressentir, plutôt que de mourir dans de longues heures agonisantes.


	11. Sirius Black

_Résumé : Défi "La compétition des drabbles", chaque semaine une liste de personnages est établie. Vous retrouverez ici de courts ou longs drabbles parlant d'eux._

_Univers : Harry Potter_

_Texte basé sur d'autres défis de la Gazette aux Bonbons _

_Défi Prompt of the day : Littéraire _

_Défi Challenge quotidien : Serdaigle : Lecture _

* * *

**Sirius Black**

* * *

Sirius se présenta devant la demeure de son meilleur ami, il était effrayé et incertain pour la soirée à venir. Les deux époux Potter étaient de sortie, mais ne pouvant emmener le petit bonhomme, et la nourrice indisponible cette soirée, le couple avait accepté que le parrain surveille son filleul.

Le Black enlaça son presque frère quand il lui ouvrit la porte, et embrassa sur la joue la femme de ce dernier. Une chape de plomb était installée dans son estomac, alors c'est avec regret qu'il refusa un petit digestif avant de voir Harry.

Il ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'enfant, et ce n'est pas l'éducation stricte de ses parents qui pourront l'aider pour cette dure et longue soirée.

Il retrouva un peu le sourire en voyant Lily déposer son fils devant ses jeux. Il était ravi du cadeau qu'il avait offert pour célébrer le premier mot du bambin. Un pyjama en forme de chien noir, quoi de mieux pour lui, avec son animagus. L'ancien héritier se mit à côté du petit garçon et commença à jouer avec lui, le temps que ses parents finissent de se préparer pour leur mondanité.

\- N'oublie pas Sirius, en cas de soucis tu peux nous envoyer un patronus ou bien demandé l'aide de Remus.

\- Oui James, j'ai compris. Ne t'en fais pas, ton fils est entre de bonnes mains.

\- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur Siri. Rigola la rousse.

Piqué dans sa fierté de Black, l'homme se jura qu'il n'y aurait aucun soucis, et qu'il pourrait montrer que s'occuper d'un enfant en bas âge était dans ses cordes.

\- Sirius, Harry a pris son bain et à déjà mangé. Le mieux serait de le mettre au lit vers 21h30. Mais, tu peux le faire rester un peu plus longtemps.

\- Bien sur Lily. Si jamais je vois qu'il fatigue je le metterais au lit à l'heure.

Les deux mariés lui firent un sourire, firent un câlin et un baiser au bambin avant de partir par la cheminée. Sirius se tourna vers son filleul, qui jouait avec ses peluches. Les deux garçons passèrent quelques temps à jouer aux aventuriers, avant que le petit Ryry ne montre un livre à son parrain. Le bouclé n'avait rien contre la littérature, mais avec toutes les heures de révisions qu'il s'était coltiné entre les ASPICS et ses tests pour l'entrée chez les aurors, Sirius ne serait point malheureux de ne plus en tenir dans les mains.

\- Tu veux une histoire mini prongs?

\- Vi, Vi.

\- D'accord, d'accord.

Le petit garçon rigola pendant que son parrain le faisait tourner dans les airs pour s'installer dans le canapé. Le garçon était captivé par l'homme, puisque celui-ci s'efforçait de parler dans différentes voix, ou bien à faire des bruits bizarres quand la situation le permettait.

En voyant son filleul se frotter les yeux, il décida de l'allonger sur son torse, pendant qu'il prenait une meilleure position.

\- Dors bien mon petit cornedru, ton parrain veille sur toi. Je vais te raconter un peu des bêtises qu'on a fait avec ton papa à l'école.

L'ancien Gryffondor raconta quelques blagues qu'ils avaient orchestré contre les serpentards, comme le changement des cheveux lorsque ceux-ci se les mouillaient, ou bien de changer la couleur de leur peau quand quelque chose la touchait. Il lui expliqua que maman Lily n'était pas contente contre eux quand ils s'en prenait à des jeunes qui ne pouvaient se défendre. Il continua à parler de ses aventures, sans avoir vu que le petit Ryry avait déjà rejoint le monde de Morphé.


	12. Rachel Black

_Résumé : Défi "La compétition des drabbles", chaque semaine une liste de personnages est établie. Vous retrouverez ici de courts ou longs drabbles parlant d'eux._

_Univers : Twilight et Harry Potter_

_Texte basé avec d'autres défis de la Gazette _

_Défi Prompt of the day : Hors d'œuvre _

* * *

**Rachel Black**

* * *

Depuis qu'elle est devenue l'imprégnée de Paul, Rachel a décidé de quitter sa vie à Washington pour venir vivre à La Push, et voir où son histoire avec son loup pourrait la mener.

Aujourd'hui, était jour de fête, puisque la famille Black fêtait les soixante ans du patriarche. Elle était en train de s'occuper du placement de table, quand elle vit du coin de l'œil des flammes vertes dans la cheminé. C'est la première fois qu'elle voyait ce phénomène, elle pensait qu'il aurait pu s'agir d'une histoire de pouvoir dû à la transformation des hommes de la tribu en animal, mais quand elle vit un garçon caucasien en sortir, elle en doutait fortement.

Elle détailla silencieusement le jeune homme qui sortit des flammes, sans en subir de dommages. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel regard, mais surtout cette couleur verte émeraude qui attirait tout sur son passage. Elle reprit ses esprits quand il lui parla.

\- Bonjour. Je cherche William Black Senior. Je suis bien chez lui ?

\- Euh… Oui, mais mon grand-père est mort depuis des années.

Elle voyait bien que la réponse n'était pas satisfaisante pour l'invité surprise. Elle entendait des grognements provenir de celui-ci, ainsi que des insultes pour un certains canin plein de puces. Le garçon releva la tête et la regarda sans sourciller.

\- Êtes-vous la cheffe de famille ?

\- Non, c'est mon père. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Mais je vous en prie installez-vous en attendant.

\- Merci à vous.

Elle laissa l'homme seul le temps qu'elle continue la préparation du repas. À peine dix minutes plus tard, son père et son frère arrivèrent à la maison. Elle vit de suite son cadet prendre une attitude défensive face à l'étranger dans le salon. C'est son père qui s'avança avec son fauteuil, pour connaître la réponse à la présence de l'intrus.

\- Bonjour jeune homme. Je suis Billy Black. Et vous êtes ?

\- Heureux de vous rencontrer. Je suis Harry Potter-Black, et je suis là car vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir m'aider

\- Un Black, pourtant je connais tous les membres de ma famille.

\- Je n'en doute pas monsieur. Mais il s'avère que votre ancêtre Jacob Black, l'époux d'Alice Fox est en réalité en britannique rejeté par sa famille. Il a garder quelques contacts avec certains membres de sa famille. Et mon père adoptif m'a parlé de cette famille juste avant de mourir. La dernière personne avec qui il correspondait était Williams Black Senior. Et il m'a expliqué qu'ici, dans la réserve, j'aurais toujours de l'aide.

\- Hum, alors les légendes de notre famille sont donc vraies.

\- Papa ? De quelles légendes tu parles ? Demanda Rachel.

\- Que ton ancêtre était un sorcier sans magie, mais qu'en arrivant ici, il avait découvert un certain don, sûrement venu suite à son installation dans ces terres sacrées. Celui de la métamorphose en animal.

Les deux enfants étaient surpris par cette révélation. Jamais, ils n'avaient entendus pareil chose.

\- Vous prendriez bien un hors d'œuvre ?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Bien. Car je sens que cette discussion sera longue. Rachel peux-tu nous amener quelque chose. Jacob aide ta sœur.

Les trois américains demandèrent en quoi il pouvait aider Harry. Celui-ci leur expliqua la situation en Angleterre, qu'il avait vaincu le pire mage noir qui existait, mais qu'avec sa grande puissance le ministère voulait l'arrêter et l'enfermer dans une prison où sa magie serait bridée et scellée. Alors, il arriva au moment où Sirius, dans une lettre donnée lors de la lecture du testament, lui dévoila l'existence de cette branche familiale oubliée de tous, sauf certains membres jugés dignes de confiance. Il espérait qu'avec ce nouvel espoir, Harry pourrait trouver refuge. Ce que les membres de la famille Black accepta avec plaisir.

Les révélations prirent plus de temps qu'il ne fallait, alors Rachel proposa au sorcier de prendre le repas avec eux. Elle lui dévoila que son compagnon ne devrait pas tarder non plus.

C'est sur cette image, les trois Black et un étranger, en train d'avoir une conversation passionnée, que Paul entra dans la maison pour dîner.


	13. Scott McCall

_Résumé : Défi "La compétition des drabbles", chaque semaine une liste de personnages est établie. Vous retrouverez ici de courts ou longs drabbles parlant d'eux._

_Univers : Teen Wolf _

_Texte basé avec d'autres défi de la Gazette _

_Défi Quand tout le monde le fait : Quand tu es malade et que tu réfléchis avec satisfaction pour savoir dans quel cours sont tes camarades_

* * *

**Scott McCall**

* * *

Encore un matin, où Scott se réveilla avec un affreux mal de gorge et des courbatures dans le corps. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il était malade comme un chien, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Samedi dernier, toute la meute et les personnes se rattachant à certains membres, avaient été invités à la maison du lac de la grand-mère de Lydia. Ils avaient fêté leur victoire face à l'attaque de la meute d'alpha venue les attaquer pour revendiquer le territoire des Hale. Bien sûr, dû à leurs conditions de loups-garous, la jeune banshee avait trouvé une recette d'alcool avec de l'aconit, juste pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent en profiter autant qu'un être humain. Et vu les quelques clichés qu'il avait pu voir, Scott pouvait affirmer que le mélange faisait bien effet. Tous les hommes, enfin ceux se transformant, avaient fini en caleçon dans le lac gelé. Mccall avait été, encore une fois, le dernier à vouloir sortir. Disons que de voir la belle Kira vêtue simplement de son maillot de bain très échancré, avait titillé une certaine zone de son corps. Et pour éviter de se faire remarquer, il devait réussir à penser à autre chose que les images de lui et la kitsune que son cerveau lui envoyait.

Quand il pu sortir de l'eau, il n'osait pas regarder la jeune femme de peur de revivre la même expérience. Néanmoins, à force de vider verre sur verre, le loup-garou trouva un brin de courage pour aller discuter avec la jeune femme. Scott ne savait pas comment réagir face aux propos de son vis-à-vis, l'alcool n'aidant pas, son cerveau ne comprenait pas tout ce que la femme qu'il aimait pouvait lui dire. Alors, pour ne pas continuer de tenir une image de quelqu'un de stupide, il scella ses lèvres avec celle de Kira. Il fut tellement heureux quand il sentit qu'elle lui rendait son baiser.

C'est une quinte de toux qui le sortit de ses pensées, il était tellement heureux de pouvoir dire que la fille qui lui plaisait depuis quelques semaines était maintenant sa petite amie. Malgré sa bonne humeur, il était triste d'être alité dans son lit. Il aurait bien voulu profiter de sa présence, la tenir dans ses bras et ne plus la quitter Il se demandait ce que faisait ses compagnons à cette heure-ci. En voyant qu'il était 10h45, Scott eut un sourire de sadique en pensant qu'il devait se tapper l'odieux professeur de physique chimie, Harris. Avec son meilleur ami, Stiles, ils étaient les souffre-douleur préféré de cet espèce d'enfoiré. En fait, ces quelques jours de repos auront du bon finalement s'il ne pouvait pas voir la tête de son professeur honni.

C'est la sonnette de l'entrée qui le sortit de son sommeil. Un grand sourire resplendissant vint naître quand il avisa qu'il s'agissait de sa Kira. Il la fit rentrer rapidement, mais au moment où il voulait l'embrasser, elle le repoussa car il était encore malade et qu'elle ne voulait l'être à son tour. Scott lui promit que si telle chose devait arriver, il serait à son chevet à chaque instant. Elle rigola face à sa tirade et lui tendit les devoirs qu'il devra rendre une fois qu'il retournera au lycée. Ô joie, il insulta Harris de tyran en voyant la quantité de travail qu'il devra rendre pour le prochain cour. Lui qui espérait pouvoir profiter de sa nouvelle petit amie, c'était râpé. Il souffla de dépit, mais demanda à Kira si elle pouvait rester un peu l'aider et qu'ils passent quand même du temps ensemble.

Saloperie de gènes lycans qui ne sont même pas capable de battre quelques virus. Le voilà à devoir faire ses dissertations plutôt que d'embrasser et câliner sa copine.


	14. Damon Salvatore

_Résumé : Défi "La compétition des drabbles", chaque semaine une liste de personnages est établie. Vous retrouverez ici de courts ou long drabbles parlant d'eux._

_Univers : Vampire Diaries et Teen Wolf_

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette _

_Défi Prompt of the day : Découverte _

* * *

**Damon Salvatore**

* * *

Encore une fois, Damon devait partir à la recherche de son frère. Celui-ci, après la mort de sa douce Elena ne put supporter les forts sentiments négatifs qui naissaient en lui, alors pour ne plus les affronter il renia encore son humanité. Damon aurait espéré que Stefan vienne lui parler ou bien à Bonnie, mais non, pourtant il le savait que son cadet était une tête de mule.

Il réussi à nettoyer le désastre que Le Boucher a fait à Mystic Falls avant de partir il ne savait où. Il devait le trouver et l'arrêter à tout prix, jamais il ne pourrait le tuer, c'est son frère, mais a chaque fois qu'il "éteignait" son humanité, Stefan était tel une aiguille à retrouver dans une botte de foin. Surtout que les États-Unis étaient très vaste. Heureusement que Damon pouvait compter sur son amie lieutenant de police, Elizabeth "Lizzie" Forbes, mère de son amie Boucle d'or, alias Caroline.

C'est trois jours après, que Lizzie lui fit part de sa découverte sur une série de décès, où les personnes retrouvées avaient été vidées de leur sang, dans une petite ville de Beacon Hills, dans l'état de la Californie. Il remercia chaudement le lieutenant, prépara quelques affaires, et fini par prévenir Bon-Bon qu'il aurait sûrement besoin d'elle, une fois Stefan retrouvé. Plusieurs heures furent passées sur la route pour avaler les milliers de kilomètres qui séparaient les deux villes. Damon ne pourrait faire les recherches maintenant, donc il prit la direction d'une maison d'hôtes pour éviter tous soupçons sur lui.

Le lendemain, l'air ambiant était bien trop contraignant pour lui, il n'avait pas remarqué cette nuit que quelque chose dans l'air le contrariait. Il se passait quelque chose de louche dans cette ville, sa créature était constamment attiré par la forêt situé à l'ouest de la ville. C'est peut être ça qui a attiré son frère ? Il devrait vérifié pour être certain, mais pour l'heure il devait aller chercher quelques informations dans le seul dinner de la ville. Côtoyant le Mystic Grill, il devait reconnaître que les gens avaient la langue déliée, une fois devant une bonne assiette.

En s'approchant du comptoir, Damon failli s'étrangler en entendant la commande de l'humain. Il en avait prit pour un régiment, même s'ils étaient plusieurs, jamais des adolescents ne pourraient manger autant. En voyant le gabarit assez fin du plus jeune, il avait clairement des doutes. À sa connaissance, la seule personne qui mangeait comme quinze était le loup-garou Tyler. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous ce constat, non c'est impossible. Son odorat lui aurait permis de reconnaître la fragrance d'un loup, il y avait seulement quelques traces sur le garçon, mais sans plus. Il devait en côtoyer probablement.

Quand l'adolescent pris sa commande et se retourna, Damon fut bouleversé par les yeux whisky, il ne pouvait détacher son regard tellement il était captivé par la couleur, où les rayons du soleil se reflétaient. Les tâches de rousseurs parsemées sur sa peau n'était qu'un appel pour lui, il voulait en savourer le goût. Merde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il avait bien été attiré par des humains, hommes ou femmes, mais jamais avec une telle intensité.

Et cette bouche, pulpeuse, il la voyait bouger donc le jeune devait parler, mais prit dans sa contemplation il ne réussissait à bouger le moindre muscles. Il inspira pour se reprendre, sauf qu'il sentit pleinement l'odeur de miel et de caramel que dégageait l'homme devant lui. Dieu, qu'il pourrait passer ses journées enfouie dans le cou pour en respirer l'odeur. Il retient difficilement un gémissement de plaisir, il n'était plus un garçon dominé par ses hormones bon sang. Le garçon devant lui le bouscula et commença à partir du dinner, Damon devait absolument le retrouver, il ne pouvait le quitter sans se connaître. Il regarda à droite et à gauche en sortant pour voir où était partit sa sucrerie.

\- Allez Stiles, bouge toi. Tu connais Derek, il va encore s'emporter car tu auras mis trop de temps.

Stiles. Il rêvait de pouvoir le sussurer dans son oreille. Jamais, il n'avait été aussi heureux d'être partit à la recherche de Stefan. Il ne quitterait pas cette ville avant un moment, c'est certain.


	15. Harry Potter

_Résumé : Défi "La compétition des drabbles", chaque semaine une liste de personnages est établie. Vous retrouverez ici de courts ou long drabbles parlant d'eux._

_Univers : Harry Potter _

_Texte basé sur différents défis de la Gazette _

_Défi "Et si..." : Et si le patronus d'Harry Potter était une fouine _

_Défi Prompt of the day : Main _

_Défi Challenge quotidien : Serdaigle : Mélange_

* * *

**Harry Potter**

* * *

"Expecto patronum"

Une dense fumée opaque scintillante sortie de la baguette de l'homme. Elle se concentra en un point pour prendre une forme animale. Une majestueuse fouine fit son apparition, elle trotta tout autour de son jeune maître pour lui communiquer son plaisir de le voir et le servir.

Le sorcier sourit sous les actes du mammifère.

"Va me chercher Draco, il est le seul à pouvoir me donner un coup de main. Maintenant va."

Il regarda partir le patronus et se perdit dans ses pensées, au moment même où son changement de patronus fut découvert.

Depuis le désastre du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Harry avait été très largement choqué quand sa némésis vint le voir pour essayer d'établir une espèce de trêve, lors de leur rentrée. Le brun, même sceptique devant les propos du blond, accepta la perche tendue. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir des ennemis venir de partout. Entre son entourage ou les gens à l'extérieur du château, avoir un allié à ses côtés pourrait être bénéfique.

La plupart des élèves ne voyaient pas ce rapprochement d'un bon œil, après tout Draco était le fils de Lucius-foutu-mangemort-Malefoy. On ne pouvait croire en ses gestes et paroles. Pourtant, Harry ne les écouta aucunement et n'hésita pas à dire le fond de sa pensée lors de querelles.

L'ambiance au sein du château devint de plus en plus belliqueuse au fil des mois. Les deux alliés ne pouvait compter que sur l'aide des gens qui n'avaient aucune objection à leur "camaraderie".

Harry fut largement surpris un matin, alors qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner tranquillement, une horde de hibou s'abattit sur lui. En général, il ne recevait que des lettres de Sirius, mais autant jamais. Il commença à lire une première lettre, sans faire attention aux centaines de regards posés sur lui. Il s'agissait d'une certaine Hortensia Grunberg, travaillent au service des transports magiques, qui lui annonçait que les trois quart des politiciens, ainsi que le ministre étaient en train de mettre en place quelque chose qui allait faire tomber le monde magique anglais. Le brun fut surpris par ces révélations, et se demanda pourquoi elle lui écrivait à lui, simple élève. Le rouge et or mit la lettre de côté, et en lut une deuxième. Les deux correspondances avaient un peu près la même teneur, mais avec un peu plus de précision. Et cela fut confirmé par les dizaines d'autres de lettres. Certaines personnes qui détenaient un certain pouvoir dans les législatives de la population, apprirent le rapprochement entre leur héro de la Lumière et le fils d'un sorcier noir. Ils ne pouvaient accepter ce fait, alors les dirigeants, sous la houlette du ministère et du ministre, établiront une loi qui impliquait une union sorcière entre deux jeunes qui n'étaient pas soumis à des fiançailles ou mariages déjà arrangés. Le plan était de mettre quelqu'un qui était fidèle au ministère avec un héritier au coffre plus que rempli.

Il était horrifié. Il partit rejoindre rapidement son ami blond pour le mettre au courant de ce fait. Les deux jeunes devaient absolument mettre leurs héritages propre en sécurité, les Potter, les Black et les Malefoy étaient trois des plus grosses richesse du pays. Les deux comparses mirent plusieurs jours à trouver une solution. Et celle-ci, allait mettre un sacré coup dans les plans de tous ces idiots.

Un mariage entre les deux était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux pour garder leurs héritages. C'est en se rendent dans la filière Gringott's, à Pré-au-Lard, que les deux "amis" demandèrent de faire une union sous la supervision de l'institut gobelin. Le rituel ne mit pas trop de temps à être réalisé, sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas prévue qu'un mélange de leur magie allait se faire et se fondre en chacun d'eux. Ils pouvaient maintenant mettre en pratique des sorts qui étaient propres à leurs familles respectives. C'est en voulant prévenir par patronus, ses amis issus de grandes familles, qu'Harry et Draco furent surpris sous l'apparence du sort. Il dut bien avouer à son nouveau mari, que les derniers temps passés à ses côtés étaient de magnifiques souvenirs puissants qui expliquait le changement de l'animal.


	16. Alice Cullen

_Résumé : Défi "La compétition des drabbles", chaque semaine une liste de personnages est établie. Vous retrouverez ici de courts ou long drabbles parlant d'eux._

_Univers : Twilight _

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette _

_Défi Prompt of the day : Chanson_

* * *

**Alice Cullen**

* * *

Alors qu'elle parcourait le monde avec son compagnon à la recherche d'une personne qui était comme sa nièce, Alice eut une vision d'un futur très sanglant.

Elle se vit avancer vers les trois Rois des vampires et leur cortège. Elle fut déçue de ne pouvoir comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient devant elle. La jeune vampire si vit tendre sa main à Aro pour qu'il puissent lire en elle, voir ce qu'elle avait découvert. Le visage du Roi ne montrait rien, ni émotions, ni ressentis par rapport à tout ce que ceci pouvait amener pour le monde des vampires. Jasper se tendit devant elle, il se déplaça rapidement devant elle pour la protéger, alors que les gardes Dimitri et Alec se dirigeaient vers eux. Devant son impuissance, elle vit les deux Volturis se battre contre Jasper et le tuer. La fille Cullen était choquée et tremblait d'effroi devant la situation. Son père se précipita pour venir à son aide, il réussi à éliminer quelques ennemis sur sa route. Sauf, qu'elle vit Aro se déplacer rapidement et venir à la rencontre de Carlisle. Son double cria d'horreur quand il atterrit avec la tête de son père dans la main droite. Et c'est à partir de cet instant que la guerre éclata dans la clairière. Elle voyait tous les corps de son entourage tomber sans qu'elle ne puisse bouger un seul doigt. Même si la fin de la guerre fut gagner par les Cullen et leurs alliés, Alice savait que malgré leurs morts les Rois avaient gardé en lieux sur leurs héritiers qui prendraient rapidement la relève.

Elle sortit de sa vision le souffle coupé, tremblante et sans voix. Elle se maudit de sa condition, elle aurait voulu pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Son aimé, son âme sœur, son compagnon allait périr. Elle ne pourrait le supporter. Son Jasper, l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus, celui qui était la lumière dans ce monde noir. Alice ne pourrait jamais se relever après cette épreuve, et elle préférait mille fois disparaître que de continuer à fouler les pieds de cette terre sans son amour.

Alors, elle prit la décision de garder cette vision pour elle. Elle chercherait quand même des personnes qui pourraient aider sa famille. Mais, elle prendrait une autre direction avec Jasper. Même si le reste des Cullen était sa famille, jamais elle ne pourraient pardonner aux parents de sa nièce ce qu'ils feraient subir à leur famille.

Ils étaient dans les alentours de Boca do Acre en Amazone, près de la Forêt Nationale de Mapià-Inauini. Lieu, où ils trouveraient ce qu'ils cherchaient. En attendant, les deux amoureux étaient dans leur chambre d'hôtel à jouer la chanson des êtres qui s'adonnent à leur passion. Ils pouvaient largement en profiter, après tout ils étaient des immortels- façon de parler. Alice ferait tout pour éviter la mort prochaine de son compagnon Jasper.


End file.
